The effects of stress on dopamine (DA)-dependent behaviors (e.g., amphetamine stereotype) were studied. A variety of stressors were employed and each had a sensitizing influence on the behaviors observed. Thus, the influence of DA agonists was enhanced while that of antagonists was diminished. The effects of stress were long-lasting and appeared to be due to activation of the mesolimbic DA pathway.